1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a semiconductor light-emitting device package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect a light-emitting diode chip vulnerable to static electricity from damage thereby, a protective device such as a Zener diode is commonly used as an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protective device installed in a light-emitting diode (LED) package. Such an ESD protective device may be generally mounted on a lead frame in a package in which an LED chip is installed, in parallel with and adjacent to the LED chip.
In general, since a Zener diode is formed of a material absorbing light, such as silicon, light emission efficiency may decrease (optical interference). In addition, since a wire bonding process is used for electrical connectivity thereof, efficiency of a coating process of a phosphor may be reduced due to the wire (mechanical interference).
Meanwhile, the decrease in optical efficiency may be overcome by providing additional space for mounting the Zener diode. However, a package size may be increased in order to provide such additional space in the package. Such an increase in size may be directly linked with costs, which is undesirable.